Number One in Fiore
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Eight of Fiore's strongest guilds are now going head on with each other to take the first position. But when terror breaks out within the arena, it is all up to the strongest to stop it. When the time comes for the final showdown, the guilds have to put together their strength and stop them. Temporarily on hold. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inazuma Eleven.
1. Prologue

**Number 1 in Fiore**

"_**Hey Natsu, remember the battle to be the number one guild in Fiore?"**_

"_**Yeah! What's up with that, Gray?"**_

"_**It's back!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**The battle for the number one guild in Fiore is back!"**_

"_**Great! I'm all fired up!"**_

The battle for the #1 guild in all of Fiore is back. The conditions are simple; all you have to do is send five of the guild's strongest mages to participate.

The #1 guild in Fiore is determined in terms of strength, teamwork, intellect and much more! The contests will be divided into two portions which are;

Game Mode. In game mode each guild sends out one participant to take part in a random game chosen by the Fiore Leaders.

Fight Mode. In battle mode a member of each guild will be chosen to battle one-on-one with another member of another guild.

The battle will go on in this order for six days. On the seventh day, the games committee will change the order to an all out tag battle. Are you ready to fight for your guild?

Let the battle begin!

Guilds Participating:

Saber tooth

Fairy Tail

Raven Tail

Mermaid Heel

Lamia Scale

Blue Pegasus

Lightning Legend

Dark Exodus

**I am accepting OCs now! **

**Here's the form:**

Name:

Nickname: (What people call you?)

Age: (15-25)

Personality:

Appearance:-

Hair:

Eyes:

Attire:-

Casual:

Formal:

Battle:

Guild(You can either choose Lighting Legend or Dark Exodus):

Element:

Magic Power(eg, Fire Dragon and Ice Make):

Spells(Min.3):

Crush(Not necessary. Taken: Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Sorano Aoi, Shuu, Amemeiya Taiyou, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki, Happy):

Past bio:


	2. Chapter 1

**Number One in Fiore**

**Chapter 1**

**~The Grand Fiore Games Begin~**

_Raven Tail Residence, Midnight_

"The games are about to begin, isn't it?"

"Yes, Master Ivan."

"I'd like to see what happens this year." The master, Ivan Dreyar said. "We are one step closer to our goal."

"Yes, Master."

"Now go. Revive Zaref." The master smiled(Really creepily at that!). "Let the battle begin! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

_Fairy Tail Residence, Midnight_

"Is everyone here?" Erza asked.

"Everyone, except Wendy" Lucy answered looking around.

"Where did she go?" Erza asked.

"If we knew we would be looking for her already!" Natsu retorted.

"But it's already midnight and the game is about to begin" Erza stated. "And we need all five members to begin."

"Don't worry! I'll replace Wendy for the time being!" Elfman offered.

"**Attention, all Fiore residence! Welcome to the Grand Fiore Games!"**

"It started." Everybody turned around to face the sound. A pumpkin hologram stood in the centre of the town.

"**As you all know, the objective of this games is to determine the strongest guild in all of Fiore. Are you up to the test?"**

"YEAH!" Natsu yelled.

"**Very well, for the first day you will work together with the members in your team. At least until we get to the arena. All participants must find a way through the maze to get to the arena. Now let me introduce to you the new guilds! This year there are 3 new guilds; Raven Tail, Lightning Legend and Dark Exodus! The game will begin shortly. Please note that all the participants are in your respective residence."**

"Raven Tail?!"

_Lightning Legand Residence_

"Dark Exodus…" a boy with brown hair mumbled. "Why did they have to enter?"

"What's wrong, Shindou?" a pink haired boy asked.

"Nothing." The brunette, known as Shindou Takuto of Lightning Legend replied to his pink haired friend, Kirino Ranmaru.

"Shindou, I know you're worried about _them_. You can't hide it from me." Kirino said.

Shindou let out a sigh. "I can't, can I?"

"Nope." Kirino answered. "Shindou you're not the only one worried about _their_ appearance. We all are."

"Yeah… I guess that's true…." Shindou mumbled. He look toward the balcony where their comrade, Soyokaze Rei, was standing. "I wonder how she's feeling about this."

Rei slammed the railing of the balcony, hard and let out a scream in annoyance and anger. "Why NOW of all times?! Why appear NOW?!"

"Really bad, I guess." Kirino said. "Should we talk to her?"

"No. I think its best to let her think this through on her own." Shindou responded.

Kirino nodded in agreement. "Come on Shindou, they just gave the opening call."

The two boys got up and left the room.

"So they're alright…" Rei said to herself. She sighed. "Thank goodness. Back then I thought they were gone for good."

**~Flashback~**

_**Raimon Eleven Guild, 2 years ago**_

"**Mako, look out!"**

"**Oof! Who threw that?"**

"**Hahaha! Gotcha Mako!"**

"**Shinkage Kuroshiro! How dare you! Its payback time!"**

"**You can't catch me! Nya!"**

"**I don't care if you are older that me! You can't bully me! Ha! Take that!"**

"**Yeow! Okay! I surrender!" **

"**Mako-chan! Shinka-senpai! Master wants you two to come inside!"**

"**Master Hibiki called us! Yay!"**

"**Hurry! It's an emergency!"**

"**Come on senpai!"**

"**Hai!"**

"Haih…." Rei sighed. "Just thinking of the good times… hurts."

"Soyokaze!"

Hearing her name being called Rei snapped out of her thoughts. "Hai!"

"Come on. You on the starting lineup." A certain navy haired boy stated motioning for her to follow him.

"Tsurugi."

"Yeah?" The boy stopped.

"You heard about Exodus, right?"

Tsurugi's eyes widened a little. "Yeah, I did."

"How do you think-"

"Let's not talk about this." He said cutting her off. "Focus on the game."

"Yeah…"

**Done! Sorry if it was short… I couldn't help it. Any questions about the story so far? Reviews are very much appreciated. And for those who are yet to submit your OCs please do submit! I can't write any further without the OCs.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Number One In Fiore**

**Chapter 2**

**~The First Day Part 1~**

_Day 1- Virtual Maze_

"_**To get to the arena you have to make it through the virtual maze! Inside the maze you will battle monsters of any kind! Best of luck mages! BEGIN!"**_

Rei grit he teeth. Behind her she could hear her comrade, Azumi Haruka, panting. They had accidentally gotten split up from the others while walking through the maze.

"We need to reunite soon. If the whole team doesn't get to the end together, we get disqualified!" Haruka said.

"Yeah, I know." Rei replied she held her sword tighter. She pointed her blade at a monster. "But we have to defeat these guys first."

"On it!" Her partner responded. Haruka faced the opponent. "Take this! Amethyst Mandala!"

Rei took on the other monster with her sword. "Take that you hideous creature!" The swords blade cut right through the monster and it immediately disintegrated along with the monster Haruka defeated.

"Haruka, Rei! There you are!" Shindou shouted. "Let's try not to split up again."

"Yes Shindou." The two girls answered in unison.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled when Fairy Tail reached the finish line. "We are first aren't we?"

"Umm… Actually you just barely made it." The pumpkin said.

"Whaaaaat!"

_In the arena_

"**Welcome Fiore, to the Grand Fiore Games!"**

The announcer was drowned out by the crowd's cheering.

"**Today is officially the start of the annual games! Now introducing the eight guilds that made it through the maze!**

**At eighth place we have the guild that after seven years have returned to their former glory; Fairy Tail!"**

"Yeah! We are Fairy Tail!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"

"Hey! What's with all the "booing"?" Natsu shouted at the crowd. "We are Fairy Tail, you know!"

"**At seventh place, Blue Pegasus! **

**Sixth place, Lamia Scale! Fifth place goes to the all girl guild, Mermaid Heel! Fourth place is taken by the Raven Tail group! The third position goes to last years champions, Sabertooth! Second, the newfound guild, Lightning Legend!"**

"Tch." A teal haired girl rolled her cyan eyes.

"Mako-chan! Don't be so uptight! Life is to short to be angry!"

"Easy for you to say, Shinka."

"**And at first place, the guild that just recently found fame, Dark Exodus!"**

The crowd cheered so loudly that the entire arena shook! The announcer carried on,

"**Now, shall we begin? Teams, pick your participant!"**

"I'll go." Gray offered.

"Alright, Gray." Erza said. "Do your best."

Gray nodded.

"Since Gray is going, I'll go." Lyon volunteered.

Jura nodded and Shelia wished Lyon luck.

"Eve-kun, do you want to go?" Hibiki asked.

"Sure."

"Kagura-chan let me go!" Milliana said.

"No. Arania, you go." Kagura said.

"Alright Kagura!" Arania said delighted.

"**Alright! Let's begin the event! Here are the participants; from Fairy Tail, Gray, Lamia Scale, Lyon, Mermaid Heel, Arania, Blue Pegasus, Eve, Raven Tail, Nullpuding, Sabertooth, Rufus, Dark Exodus, Shinkage Kuroshiro and Lightning Legend, Soyokaze Rei.**

**Today's game event is MPF also known as Magic Power Finder! All you have to do is attack the sphere at the center of the arena."**

"How do you determine who goes first?" Lyon asked.

"Pick a number from this box here."The pumpkin said.

The pumpkin handed out the numbers. After everyone had got one they started.

"So, who's first?" Shinkage asked cheerily.

"I believe I do." Nullpuding stated. He moved forward, towards the sphere with spikes coming out from both arms. "Needle Blast!"

He hit the sphere.

"**684! Raven Tail's Nullpuding gets a score of 684!"**

"Oh goody! Next is me!" Shinkage squealed. "Call of the wild!"

"Call of the wild…."

**~_Flashback_**

"_**Ne, Rei-chan, let me show you the call of the wild."**_

"_**Really, Shinka?"**_

"_**Yeah! Watch closely…"**_

"_**Wow that is so cool!"**_

"Hey! It's your turn already! Gray snapped. "Are you gonna hold up the results?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" While Rei was daydreaming, all the other participants had already done their turn. "Sorry…"

She turned to face the sphere object. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and charged towards the sphere.

"Dragon's Blade." The entire arena went silent. Why? Because Dragon's Blade was an inherited skill, a skill that only a direct descendant can inherit.

"**N-no way! Rei from Lightning Legend gets the first place with the score 9999! She broke the meter!"**

"I broke another magic meter?" Rei mumbled to herself.

\(_ _)/

**(T_T) This chapter is another bad chapter. I know it is bad! I just can't seem to make it better… Anyways if you are wondering what Rei meant by breaking the meter AGAIN, you'll find out in the next chapter. (Hopefully)**

**Well, review please! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Number One In Fiore**

**Chapter 3**

**~The First Day Part 2~**

"I broke another magic meter?"

"Rei! You did it!" Haruka shrieked.

"I did, didn't I?" Rei said smiling.

"**And Lightning Legend takes the lead! The rankings are like this;**

**1st: Lightning Legend - 10 pts**

**2nd: Dark Exodus - 8 pts**

**3rd: Sabertooth - 6 pts**

**4th: Raven Tail - 5 pts**

**5th: Lamia Scale - 4 pts**

**6th: Blue Pegasus - 3 pts**

**7th: Mermaid Heel - 2 pts**

**8th: Fairy Tail – 0 pts**

"Yes!" Kirino cheered. "First place! Well done, Rei!"

Rei grinned. "Thanks."

"Rei!" cried Haruka. "You were awesome out there!"

"You finally mastered that move." Shindou added. "Great job."

"All that training paid off I guess." Tsurugi said.

"Yea… Thank you…" Rei said.

"We're definitely winning this tournament!" A voice cried out from behind them.

"Eh, Claira and Adrian! I thought you two were on a mission somewhere!" Shindou said, shocked. "I thought-"

"You thought we wouldn't make it for the tournament." Claire concluded simply. "Is that what you thought?"

"Well, actually, yes." Shindou admitted.

"We wouldn't miss this tournament for the world!" Adrian exclaimed. "Our guild is my number one priority!"

Tsurugi rolled his eyes. "You sure about that? Or do you want to be here to flirt with the other girls?"

"Aww you saw right through my trick!" Adrian said in a playful voice.

"Shut up, Adrian." Rei snapped. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was flirts like Adrian.

"Well since you're here…." Kirino began then he paused. He looked at Shindou for a moment. Shindou nodded for Kirino to proceed. "…Will you join us?"

"EH? But the team is already full!" Adrian exclaimed.

"You can be the reserves." Shindou stated.

"**Very well. Alright! We have the battle lineup right here! Shall we get started? Presenting the first two contestants! From Dark Exodus, Angel Starling and from Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia!"**

"Me?" Lucy gasped, stunned.

"Come on Lucy! You can do it!" Erza cheered.

"GO LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"We'll win this!" Gray shouted.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Elfman added.

"Thank you, minna." Lucy said. "I'll do my best!"

**(._.)**

"If it is Angel then our victory is guaranteed!" Shinkage said merrily.

"We can't be sure just yet Shinkage." Angel said emotionlessly. It was obvious that she wouldn't let the guild down.

"Do your best, Angel!" Mako said.

Angel just flipped her hair and walked to the 'battle area'.

The battle area is a small cut of space of a different dimension in the center of the arena. It can only be accessed when Battle Mode is engaged. Once both participants step into the 'battle area', the area will be surrounded by a dimensional barrier to prevent any outside help.

Lucy entered the 'battle area' just after Angel did and the dimensional barrier immediately covered the area.

"**Begin!"**

In a flash Angel was behind Lucy and prepared to attack. But Lucy was quick.

"Open the door to the bull, Taurus!" she commanded.

"Moo!" Taurus appeared. "Lucy-san is looking good today!"

"Taurus, attack her!" Lucy ordered pointing in Angel's direction.

"Yes! Anything for Lucy-san!" Taurus said and charged towards Angel.

Angel dodged the rampaging cow's attack and prepared her own attack.

"Hell's Fire!" Angel shouted and immediately after that fire erupted from the ground attacking both Lucy and Taurus.

"Augh!" Lucy screamed. Taurus on the other hand had already returned to the spirit world. Lucy summoned another spirit. "Gemini! Turn into me!"

The stellar spirit, Gemini took the form of their summoner, Lucy.

Lucy begins to say an incantation while Gemini follows in suit.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… With such shine, O Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete… Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine!"

Angel's eyes widened. Several orbs of light was seen gathered around her. As the orbs moved together to crush her Angel quickly used her defensive technique, "Dark Shield" to block Urano Metria.

"Ugh." Angel grunted. She fell on her knees, hurt from the damage she received. "What immense power!"

"What?" Lucy said, shocked. "She managed to withstand Urano Metria?" Lucy's eyes slowly closed. Before she passed out she muttered, "Impossible…."

"**Victor, Angel! Dark Exodus receives 10 pts!"**

The dimensional barrier separating the fighters from the audience shattered. Angel stood up and held her fist in the air. "Dark Exodus!"

The cheers from her teammates drowned out the announcer.

"You did it ANGEL! YOU WON!" Shinkage yelled.

"Congrats. Although I could have done better." A guy with red hair styled into a Mohawk smirked. "Ceh."

"Jacob you will never defeat the likes of Angel!" Zoey snapped. "So shut up!"

Jacob rolled his blue eyes. "Whatever."

They heard a little thump and turned around to see Angel lying on the ground, out cold.

"Angel?"

(-v-)

"**Now we shall proceed to the next battle! From our leading guild, Lightning Legend, Rei Soyokaze and Kagura from Mermaid Heel!" **

"Huh?" Kirino was shocked at this. "You can't! Rei already participated in the game mode event!"

"Kirino, its fine. I can still fight." Rei said. She walked forward and entered the battle area where Kagura was waiting. The dimensional barrier immediately surrounded them.

"Hope we have a good fight, Kagura-san." Rei spoke up once the barrier had enclosed them in the battle area.

Kagura just nodded.

"**Begin!"**

Even after the starting signal, neither contestant moved.

"Since your not going to do anything Kagura, I'll make the first move." Rei said. "We can't give the audience a bad show, right?"

Rei unsheathed her sword and prepared for an attack. Moving her left foot forward, she lowered her body. She held her blade at her waist. In a lightning movement she dashed forward. Kagura, taken aback by the speed and took a step back. But it only took her a moment to regain her balance and block Rei's attack.

Upon landing a few feet away from her opponent, Rei said, "Wow Kagura, you're good! No one has ever blocked that attack before!"

Kagura gave absolutely no reaction to Rei's compliment. Rei sheathed her sword. She frowned. "Come on Kagura. Your turn. Better hurry. Time's almost up."

"If you insist on losing that much." Kagura finally said.

"Wait, wha-" Rei was surprised at Kagura coming at her.

Clang! The sound of two swords rang out throughout the arena. The surprising thing is both swords were sheathed in their cases.

"Nghhh."

"Gravity?!" Rei exclaimed as she felt her body being pulled down. She resisted the force. "Nghhhhhhhh. What power… Well, I guess its time."

"Dragon's…"

"Dragon?!" Natsu yelled out loud. "She's a dragon slayer?!"

Shindou mumbled. "She has been hiding her true power all that long?"

Shinkage looked thoughtful. "She had this kind of power?"

"Enchanted Blade Convention!" an entire collection of swords materialized out of thin air and flew toward Kagura.

Kagura prepared to defend. But she couldn't defend against all the swords. One of the sharp blades stabbed her in the back.

"Augh!"

"Oh no! Kagura!" Milliana shouted.

Back in the battle area, Rei and Kagura were trading blows. Kagura would attack and Rei would counter and vice versa.

"**Time's up! It's a draw! Each team receives 5 pts."**

Rei bowed. "That was a good match, Kagura."

Kagura nodded.

"I can't believe she held out against Kagura!" Milliana screeched.

The others of Mermaid Heel nodded in agreement. "She is one strong mage." Arania commented.

\(oOo)/

Shindou patted Rei on the back. "You did a good job today."

"Thanks Shindou."

Rei walked off to the healthcare center to recover. She had taken exceptional damage in the battle. But so had Kagura. She took a glance over at Mermaid Heel and noticed Kagura watching her.

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she thought to herself; This girl is definitely going to be trouble.

**Another chapter up! Do you think I should show the battles for the other guilds? Or just skip to day 2?**

**For those who don't know Urano Metria is a spell that Hibiki transferred to Lucy. **

**I did not tell why Rei said she broke another meter! I guess I don't want to…**

**If your OC did not appear in this chapter it'll appear in the next chapter. (hopefully)**

**\(^v^)/ Like it, Hate it? I'd love it if you reviewed! **


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for not updating this story. It's not easy for me T_T For those of you who were patiently waiting for me to update and thought this was an update. I'm very sorry but it's not. It's just another lame authors note.**

**I've decided I don't like how I started off with this story. So I'm planning to take down this story and rewrite it. Your OCs will still be in though. Very sorry for the inconvenience. **

**For those who submitted their OCs in the review please PM them to me again. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
